The Land and Sea
by obsessedStuck
Summary: Everyone's back together now and they are struggling through the next step in their lives. University. But can they concentrate on school when a certain ex-ruler has returned? ON HIATUS
1. Welcome to Skaiternia University

Sequel to The Siren's Call. If you haven't read it yet then I recommend you read it first before this.

Will attempt to update once a week.

Enjoy :)

_Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie._

* * *

"Okay everyone! We're meeting right back here after lunch so one hour exactly! Don't be late!" the announcer shouted with her megaphone. Once she was done she hopped off her little stand and scampered off to get lunch.

Nepeta had convinced Karkat to accompany her to the new student orientation at their university. She would have had asked Equius but her matesprit was still back in their home town and would be arriving the next day. The same was for all the other second and third years in their group since they had already gone to the orientation on their first days. Plus the university was on the other side of the country so they want to spend what little summer days of what they had left with their families. The only reason why Karkat was there was because his parents didn't want Nepeta to be alone in the new university and that her big brother had to drive her anyways. The other new first years like Jade and Tavros were supposed to be there but for some reason they were nowhere in sight. A university had thousands of students after all so there were most likely lost in the crowd.

"Where's the best place to eat?" Nepeta asked as she excitedly looked around at her new school.

"It's a little far and we might not have enough time but the cafeteria near here isn't so bad," Karkat explained and led the way. As he walked some troll bumped into his shoulder from walking the other way.

"Watch where you're fucking going!" Karkat and the stranger simultaneously shouted.

"Whoa that was weird," Nepeta commented as she looked at the perpetrator. He was just a little shorter than Karkat and had a strange orange symbol on his shirt. Upon further inspection it was the symbol for anarchy.

"Asshole keep your eyes on the road," the rude troll flipped the bird at Karkat and ran off.

"Fucking first years," Karkat cursed and looked back at Nepeta who had a raised brow, "You know I don't mean you."

"Yes yes dear big brother. Let's go now," Nepeta put on an amused smile and the two continued walking.

They continued onwards to the student run cafeteria that was having a free event for orientation days to show off the cooking department of the university. For that day only the cafeteria was turned into a restaurant so all they had to do was sit down and order.

"This university is so cool!" Nepeta exclaimed as she looked through the menu.

"Wait till you see the private dorm."

"Oh that's right! Feferi made us our own purrsonal building hehe."

"Yeah and she refused to let us stay in the mediocre dorms the school gives us."

After the first group to graduate had entered the university Feferi began construction on a building just for herself and her friends to stay at that was near the university. It had a large living room where everyone could sit and hang out or have movie nights with a gigantic plasma TV, a nice big bedroom for each student complete with amazing furniture, their symbol on the door of their bedrooms, one large dinner table for everyone to eat at if not at school, a pool, nice big washrooms upstairs with the bedrooms and a few small ones downstairs, a kitchen complete with professional chefs that appear to work all the time, and a beautiful backyard with flowers and a hot tub. It was like a top class condo for everyone or something along that sort.

Rose and Kanaya had worried that it was too luxurious for them but Feferi argued that it would be better to study in comfort and it would be fun to have them all living together in one building like that. She made it for them and not just for her so it wasn't as luxurious as her mansion. It appeared to be a little 'rich' for everyone's taste but it was comfortable. It was finished after the first semester of Eridan's first year and everyone didn't want to just leave it there to sit and be unused, she had made it for all of them in mind after all and so they all moved in. It felt quite empty with just the few older trolls living in it alone until Karkat's level came in and now it was almost full with Nepeta and the rest of her level joining in. The rest agreed it was a good idea because they did not want to room with some random stranger that could be a potential future annoying roommate.

"I can't wait to see the inside!" Nepeta and Karkat's flight had arrived early in the morning just in time for the orientation to start so all he could do was drop of their bags in the dorm before heading straight to the university.

"Yeah it's nice. We're lucky to be friends with the highest troll in power," Karkat said quietly with a smile.

Ever since the incident three years ago a lot had changed. The hierarchy of the hemospectrum disappeared and even if there were a few others who still believed that it should be intact, no one actually took action to protest against it. Trolls still wore their blood colours with their insignias somewhere on their clothes though. It was a tradition hard to break. Karkat still stuck to his grey sign if it was large and noticeable on his clothes but he had a few outfits where a small red version of his symbol could be seen in subtle areas. Like now there was one on the pocket of his pants. Unless people where being dicks, most of the trolls treated each other as equals and could soon be seen like the humans minus their obvious appearance differences. The only time where people would see each other as higher than another would be through job levels, experiences, ages, school levels, and so on like usual but most of it was no longer from their blood colour.

"Oooo this looks delicious," Nepeta clapped once their food arrived.

"Enjoy! And remember the taste! You could learn how to cook just like this too if you join the program!" the server happily chirped before serving the rest. Karkat rolled his eyes. He heard the exact same line last year.

"Oh delicious!" Nepeta took a bite of her pasta dish.

"The chefs at the dorm can make better. If you want a recipe you can always ask them," Karkat stated and dug into his free stir fry.

"Pst hey isn't that the Signless' kid."

"Oh yeah I heard he was here but I thought it was just rumors."

"But look it's really him," the table beside them whispered. Karkat put up his left elbow and covered his face from them with his hand with a scowl.

Ever since the incident he had been getting popular as well. Rumors of the children of the rebellion had spread ever since the incident and many had come up to Karkat to ask what happened in high school and in his first year of university. Even though everyone in the group was talked about, Karkat and the Signless with the red mutant blood were the most popular. He did like how no one called his father the Sufferer any more but all this attention was getting on his nerves. He had tried to avoid getting any attention all his life and now no matter where he went he was the center of it.

Karkat noticed Nepeta trying to eat faster, probably to get out of there sooner, and he stopped her, "It's okay, slow down before you choke. This kind of thing is to be fucking expected. This year they're just tamer. You should have seen them last year they were practically mobbing me and I was run over by crowds multiple times. It was a fucking hurricane my first weeks here."

Nepeta couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't be all chummy with whoever comes up to you okay. Most of them will just want to ask about what happened three years ago and some of them get aggressive if you don't tell them," Karkat warned.

"I think I'll be okay. Especially when Equius is here since he likes to scare off any guys that come near me. Oh and some girls if they're being mean."

"Yeah I trust him with that. Okay well we should get back before the group goes on ahead of us."

"Okay!"

The two finished and headed back to the meeting point. On the way there a petit troll ran towards them and bumped into Karkat before falling down.

"Ow. Oh I'm so sorry!" the troll girl quickly scrambled up and dusted herself off. She looked too young to be a university student probably a high schooler at most.

"Are you okay?" Nepeta asked concerned.

"Yes! I'm fine so sorry about that! Ah I'm late," the girl was about to run off again but looked up at Karkat's face, "Oh my gosh it's the Signless' kid!"

"Great," Karkat sighed.

"Dammit I want to ask you sooooo many questions. Argh," she shook her arms in frustration, "Oh I hope I run into you again."

The girl checked her watch and ran off, "Sorry again!"

As she passed Karkat saw the dark teal sign on her arm of a constellation.

"Good now let's get back before something like that happens again," Karkat quickly ushered his sister ahead.

"Hehe can't handle the popurrlarity Karkitty?"

"Never wanted it."

The two went back to the meet up point and followed the group around for more tours and explanations of programs and such. By the end of the tour they had the option of going to see the band for opening ceremonies of they could just leave. Karkat of course wanted to leave but Nepeta insisted on staying and watching the band. There wasn't a band the previous year so he used that mindset to make himself go. The crowd was large but thankfully all their attention was put onto the stage. The performance was held in the middle of the courtyard of the university. Once the crowd appeared to be at its fullest, the girl that had bumped into them earlier walked up to the microphone.

"Hello Skaiternia University! Are you all ready to rock?" the small troll shouted to the crowd and the people in turn shouted back at her with excitement, including Nepeta.

Karkat frowned and looked around at the rest of the band members and found that other troll that was rude to him earlier was the drummer. Great now he wanted to leave even more and the people pushing against him as they were jumping to the music didn't help either. After a few minutes one person pushed into him quite roughly but a soft and familiar voice apologized. Karkat turned to the person and his eyes widened in shock.

"Zylpha?" he said normally but his voice was lost over the music and cheering of the crowd. The sea troll didn't look at him until he tapped her shoulder and her eyes widened a bit as well once they made eye contact. The two began to push through the crowd to get out and Karkat pulled Nepeta along with him. Once they were out of the crowd he gasped for air.

"Hey what's the big deal Karkitty I thought we were going to sta- Zylpha!" Nepeta cried and jumped at the sea troll to give her a big hug.

"It's nice to see you too!" Zylpha stepped back to hold her ground. Over the past three years the sea troll had decided to grow out her hair again and it went back to the length from when they first met.

"What a surprise. Thought you said you weren't going to go to school and just concentrate on the hotel?" Karkat couldn't help but give her a small smile.

She smiled back, "The hotel only gets busy in the summer so I can leave everything else to the rest of the workers for the rest of the seasons. After a year of just working at a mostly empty hotel for the non-busy seasons I decided to come to school to gain further knowledge on the business which is why I am here to take a Major in Tourism Management."

"So technically you'll be a first year like me!" Nepeta exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yes technically. What are you two taking?"

"I'm going to major in Communication and Culture and try for a minor in Dance later on~," Nepeta shared in a sing song voice.

"Computer Engineering. Well good thing you're here or that extra room would have gone to waste," Karkat began to head towards the dorms.

"Extra room?" Zylpha questioned as she followed.

"Feferi made an extra room in our purrsonalized dorm just in case you efur decided to come to school with us! This is simply purrfect!" Nepeta bounded ahead with excitement.

"Oh that's right she did speak of the dorm she made. I didn't expect her to have a room for me though. I went ahead and got one of the normal dorm rooms."

"Well get your money back to get out of that soon to be hell hole and get your stuff moved over here. She made it for all of us so it'd be a waste not to use it."

"Alright oh powerful leader," Nepeta giggled at Zylpha's comment. Karkat just rolled his eyes and lead them to the fancy building at the end of the campus. Zylpha looked up at it in awe after they crossed some sort of security gate, "Doesn't this attract a lot of attention?"

"It does but thanks to the fucking overload gate and security guards set up we don't get bothered. We're allowed all of this cause of what happened to us and the university doesn't want a commotion so they allowed it."

"And of course it helps with Feferi being the Empurress." Nepeta hummed as three walked inside to the lobby of their temporary home for the school year.

Before Nepeta and Zylpha could go explore the new building a voice called out to them, "Karkat is that you?"

"Kanaya?" the three walked towards the large living room to find Kanaya standing at the entrance and everyone else inside, "What? I thought everyone was coming later."

"Feferi kind of shoved all of us onto one of her private jets in a hurry and sent us over here. We grabbed some stuff to stay a few days and the rest of our stuff will be sent later," John explained, "But what for we're not sure yet. She just dropped us off here and then left telling us to wait here."

"Wwhoa is that Zyl?" Eridan called from the back of the room as the three entered to wait with the rest.

"Hi everyone," she sheepishly waved.

"Heeeeeeeey you made it!" Vriska walked over and put an arm around the sea troll.

"Yes I ran into Karkat and Nepeta during orientation."

"Oh did you guys go see the band? Tavros and I skipped that part cause we got a text from Feferi telling us to meet at the dorm," Jade added.

Karkat looked at his phone and found an unread message. He looked over to Nepeta who just turned on her phone and same with Zylpha.

"Chirth't KK you really need a new phone," Sollux said for about the thousandth time.

"Shut up. I was stuck in a big ass crowd full of screaming people so of course I wouldn't be able to hear the notification."

"But the text, was sent, an hour before the band, playing," Tavros stuttered and slowed down once Karkat was glaring at him.

"Man it don't matter now brothers and sisters. We're all together as one big group again like back in motherfucking high school and now all we gotta do is wait for lil sis to return with some miraculous news."

Karkat raised an eyebrow before checking the long sent text. _)(ey guys. Meet me at the dorm I )(ave urgent news._

"I wonder how urgent the news is if it requires flying us to the other side of the country so suddenly like this," Terezi gave a good point.

"It's probably nothin' all that big. She might havve just been excited to havve evveryone together again as wwell."

Just as Eridan finished his sentence the door to the dorm opened again. With the entire group already there the only person it could be was Feferi. The group just waited as they heard footsteps approach but something was off. It sounded like two pairs of footsteps were approaching. Now who on earth would be with her. Soon the young empress poked her head in sheepishly.

"Hi," she greeted with a face of nervousness. Now that was an odd look to see on the Pisces.

"Oh so this is where all your friends are?" an unnaturally sweet voice rang behind her. The sounds of high heels clicking onto the floor rang through the air until it stopped right behind Feferi and there standing behind the young empress was Her Imperious Condescension smiling sweetly.

* * *

Happy New Year :)


	2. She's Back

All at once everyone pulled out their weapons, the four humans along with Aradia and Vriska switched to their God Tier clothing and everyone stood ready to attack. Hallucination or not, they would not get caught off guard. Karkat's heart began beating fast as the memories from the battle three years ago resurfaced. He could practically hear the old screams ringing though his head as he gripped onto his sickles harder.

"Wait, wait! Everyone wait! Mother please go outside and wait with the chauffeur I need to talk to them first!" Feferi pushed the Condesce back towards the door.

The woman, who had her jungle of hair tied back for once, actually looked genuinely confused as she obeyed and walked back.

"Please everyone put away your weapons and let me explain!" Feferi shouted franticly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE!? ISN'T SHE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD AND WHY THE FUCK IS SHE HERE? WHY DID YOU LET HER COME HERE? WHAT IF SHE TRIES TO KILL ALL OF US AGAIN!?" Karkat suddenly screamed once he heard the front door close.

"Karkat please calm down," Kanaya stated after putting away her chainsaw.

"CALM DOWN!? CALM DOWN!? DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN. THE WOMAN THAT ALMOST KILLED ALL OF US IS SUDDENLY BACK. SHE EVEN ACTUALLY ENDED UP KILLING ONE OF US AND IF IT WEREN'T FOR FEFERI HE'D STILL BE DEAD! I AM NOT JUST GOING TO SIT HERE AND LET HER DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN."

Eridan subconsciously put a hand over his stomach after putting away his rifle, "Kar wwait she didn't evven do anythin' wwhen wwe pulled out our wweapons. She evven looked scared."

"Dude let go of the sickles, she's gone," Dave reinstated. Karkat looked around to see everyone had recovered from the shock and put away their weapons as well so he finally stowed away his sickles. The humans went back to their normal attire along with Vriska and Aradia. The group stood around awkwardly as Feferi sighed.

Everyone sat back down again as Feferi, too nervous to sit, began explaining in one full breath, "They just found my mother last week living with some group of tribal humans stuck on an island. They would have never found her if some fishermen didn't report some strange shadow snatching all the fish as they were out at sea. She doesn't remember anything. She has amnesia. Well okay she remembers that I'm her daughter but I think that's about it. She has no idea what happened three years ago and it doesn't look like she's planning on doing anything like that again because she's perfectly fine with me being the Empress right now and she says she's just going to be there for me for any support I might need. She's actually been treating me like her daughter for once. She's not ignoring me and she's perfectly fine with how we got rid of the caste system. It's weird but I'm really glad it's like this because she's not some crazy power hungry troll anymore and finally normal."

The group just waited as she took in another breath.

"I've asked her questions if she did remember anything from the past three years. She says she doesn't remember what happened but she said something about being sure that Eridan graduated and that she should have been there to be at her daughter's fiance's graduation but can't remember being there. Same thing with my graduation and she appeared genuinely upset that she can't remember. Even if she really wasn't there she felt that she should have and thinks she forgot the memory of it. Apparently she's only been living with those humans for about 5 months when they found her washed up on the beach of their island. They took her in and in return she fished for them. During that time she had completely forgotten about us until people came for her and she said a few memories returned. Mostly just about me but nothing of her previous rule or what happened with The Signless 4 sweeps ago or anything like that."

"But what if the th'tart'th remembering thingth. Then what happenth," Sollux raised a good point, "What if juth't having her thee uth the hath already remembered what happened three yearth ago."

"I honestly don't think she will. I gave her a lot of hints and stuff to push her to see if she would remember, but she doesn't. I swear."

"Isn't that dangerous? She wanted to kill you too. What if she just remembered and tried to take care of you on the spot," Aradia's eyes widened.

"I wasn't alone when I was questioning her. I had a lot of guards on standby in case anything happened. She didn't question what was going on though. She understands her memory loss and is genuinely upset about it. But what she thinks she's done is nothing like what really happened."

"Why is she even here? You should have at least kept her as far away from us as possible! If she does remember then we're all dead! What the hell is wrong with you?" Karkat shouted.

"Wwhoa Kar hey that wwas totally uncalled for."

"Shut it lover boy. We finally achieved peace after almost dying. My Dad has finally been home after most of my life running from this crazed bitch. There is no way in hell I am letting her do any of this shit ever again so either you get your mother out of this fucking state or I'm going to go to a new fucking university. And don't you DARE bring that woman near me or my family EVER AGAIN," Karkat would not let this go up for any further conversation and headed towards his room.

"Karkat" John tried to stop him.

"END OF DISCUSSION!" the troll shouted from the top of the stairs before a slamming door was heard. Everyone in the room visibly flinched.

Feferi grabbed her arm looking down and biting her bottom lip. She expected this reaction especially from Karkat but didn't realize how bad it felt after actually getting yelled at like that. Gamzee just patted her head and headed up stairs, "Don't worry lil sis. He's just all up in shock town. He doesn't mean it."

The Capricorn headed to the door with the grey Cancer symbol and knocked on the door, "Knock knock."

"Not fucking here," a muffled voice answered.

"Dr. Gamzee here for a room call. I'm all up and here for the required feelings jam my diamond brother is all in the need for."

"No one here needs a fucking feelings jam and no one here called for a fucking fake doctor."

"Bro if you don't open this door then we're going to have to call the drones in again like last year. Don't make me ram in again."

A long and annoying groan came from the other side of the door before stomping feet and the door swung open. Gamzee just smiled at him before skipping inside and Karkat closed the door behind him. The Cancer crawled back onto his bed and curled up into the blanket pile he had made for himself as Gamzee flopped down beside him. The two stayed silent like that for a while until Gamzee suddenly spoke.

"You missed your pops when he was gone right?"

"Yeah of course."

"Before he disappeared he always came for your wriggling day and pedigree's eve right?"

"Yeah. What's the point?"

"Before the whole crazy incident with your pops' almost culling ceremony my pops was still considered one of those crazy highbloods. Guess he was called the Grand Highblood for a motherfucking reason. My pops never really came for any holiday. I was lucky enough to be able to have the best motherfucking friends to celebrate the miraculous occasions with me instead," Gamzee flashed Karkat a big smile and the troll just looked away.

"Again what the fuck is the point."

"Bro we all worked hard and survived and after the whole crazy ordeal me and my pops got closer. I finally got to spend some holidays with him and it was great!" Gamzee raised his arms and laughed. After a few seconds it just subsided and he went quiet, "Now I want you to think about lil sis and her heart quadrant here. Those two always had their adult trolls around them but they're always celebrating their holidays with everyone else too and not with their blood relations. Not counting the wicked blood between Eridan and Vriska."

"Gamzee if you don't get to the point soon I'm going to kick you out."

"Almost there man calm down just open your listening ducts and stay silent bro I'm getting there. Now where was I," Karkat groaned and flopped onto his side taking the blanket wrapped around him with him, "Right so onto our aquatic friends. Their adult figures were always there with them but their never received the parental lovings like the rest of you had. Eridan's pops made a motherfucking 360 after he almost died so now he's getting the love but what about lil sis. Sure she has some wicked fun with me and my pops sometimes but she never had any from her mom. She's motherfucking strong to have been able to let go of her mom like that after what happened but now that she's all up and appeared again of course she'd try to keep her. When your pops disappeared you got your motherfucking worry on too right so same with lil sis. My fishy sister finally has her mom back and she might finally be getting some normal loving all around cause her think pan is in the different zone. This could be good for her Karkat, for both the high sea trolls and for us. Feferi sure she looks all happy all the motherfucking time but how do you think she feels seeing all of us with our parental figures and she's standing all alone?"

"Fuck I'm an asshole."

"Let it all out man."

"I was just really shocked and scared once I saw her again. Now that I think about it she does look a lot different. More like Feferi and a lot less of the fucking menacing and maniacal face. With this new version of her mom it could mean she can finally live with the love of a parent like the rest of us did. I guess my mouth moved before my think pan could . . . like usual."

"It's okay bro, lil sis is all in forgiving town. You two just need to talk it out like we just did and everything will be chill."

Karkat sighed as he sat up again, "Thanks Gamzee."

"Just doing what a pale brother needs to do."

"Yeah yeah. I don't deserve a great moirail like you," Karkat pushed the blanket off and he headed towards the door, "Man I'm an idiot."

"Man Karkat hating yourself is not the way to go," Gamzee opened the door and pushed his shorter friend out, "Just talk to her bro."

Karkat dragged a hand down his face before sighing once more and trudging back downstairs. On the way down he saw Equius carrying up Nepeta's belongings with Nepeta walking ahead of him. She ran up a few steps to meet up with him.

"Efuryone is still in the living room waiting," she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Thanks. I'm going to go talk to her right now actually."

"Good luck big brother. I don't think you'll need it though," after giving him a pat on his shoulder she pranced up the stairs with Equius following.

At the bottom of the stairs Karkat took in a deep breath before heading into the living room and finding most of them still there. Feferi was sitting on the couch looking crest fallen with Aradia beside her. Everyone else was either sitting or standing around awkwardly. A few tried to make casual conversation with others. They all stopped when Karkat came in.

"Oh um I sent my mother back to the mansion she's staying at for now. I'll um see if I can get her to leave soon but I may have to be gone with her for a while to help her out because um she's a little out of it and not really sure on what's going on right now. I'm really sorry Karkat and I swear if she does remember anything and tries to do anything I'll stop her. I'm in rule now and she can't go against me so I can take care of it. I'll even put her in a holding cell if I have to I swear I-"

"I'm sorry," Karkat cut Feferi off, "You don't have to do any of that. I over reacted. I was just scared."

"No no no Karkat don't apologize to me. I should have come talk to you all before bringing her over," Feferi got up and walked over to him, "I want to see what happens if she tries to talk to any of you. It's not just amnesia she has but like she believes she has false memories. She thinks she was nice and was friends with everyone before and thinks she was lost in an unfortunately boat accident in a storm. It's weird but it doesn't look like she's acting because she genuinely believes these things."

"Alright. I may need a few days before I can confront her again but I won't tell you to leave her any more. I was being selfish."

"I'll take full measures in being careful I promise."

"Thanks. I hope . . . she'll finally be the mother you've always wanted."

"Thanks Karkat," Feferi hugged him. Karkat awkwardly hugged her back.

"Well! Glad we got things worked out. Now since we're done worrying about the lady who almost killed us let's move on to more important matters now," Vriska decided to have everyone move on with their lives, "Zylpha you need some help bringing your stuff out of the crap dorms over here?"

"I don't have too many belongings. I think I can manage on my own."

"Ah I'll help you anyways. Let's go. The sooner we get you out of there the better," Vriska started pushing her moirail towards the door.

"Oh yes sorry I haven't had the chance to welcome you here. I'm really glad you were able to make it!" Feferi let go of Karkat and quickly went over to take Zylpha's hands in hers before the other sea troll left with Vriska.

"Yes and thank you for creating a room for me although you were unsure if I was attending or not."

"Oh it's no problem. I guess you could say it was just a feeling I had that new you would be attending," Feferi gave her a big smile, "Well I'll you go and get your belongings first before we gather everyone together to decide on a date when I should bring my mother over again. Oh and we'll also plan on how we can find the person who knew your mother and to find her grave."

"It shouldn't be too hard to find the grave seeing as it should be in this city and the person should be attending the University so we'll find him too!" Jade announced.

"Thank you. I look forward to attending school with all of you again."

* * *

Sorry if mistakes but I didn't want to break the updating schedule ALREADY. I JUST STARTED.

enjoy


	3. We Wonder

Cries sorry forever into the abyss

* * *

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling theSignless [TS]

TS: Hell9 there karkat h9w was 9rientati9n with nepeta?  
TS: Karkat?  
CG: DAD I'M SCARED.  
TS: What's the matter? Did s9mething happen? Are you hurt?  
CG: NO THAT'S NOT IT.  
CG: DAD SHE'S ALIVE  
CG: FEFERI'S MOM IS ALIVE AND I SAW HER TODAY.  
TS: Her Imperi9us C9ndescensi9n is alive?  
TS: Did she hurt y9u? Why was she even there? D9 we need t9 c9me 9ver there right now? When y0u said 'saw' did y0u mean y0u caught a glimpse 0r were y9u face t9 face? H9w c9uld she find y9u s9 quickly? Was she perhaps hiding s9mewhere this entire time until she caught news 9f where y9u were and then arrived when y9u were f9und? Are y9u safe n9w? Have y9u c9ntacted Feferi and t9ld her ab0ut the situati9n? Why the fuck d9es this have t9 happen when y0u're 9n the 9ther side 9f the c9untry fr9m me?  
CG: JESUS FUCK DAD CALM DOWN I'M OKAY  
CG: FEFERI KIND OF BROUGHT HER TO US.  
TS: What d9 y9u mean?  
CG: SHE HAS AMNESIA AND SHE'S DIFFERENT  
CG: FEFERI SAYS HER THINK PAN IS ALL MESSED UP AND SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED THREE YEARS AGO OR PERHAPS ANYTHING ABOUT HER LIFE AT ALL BECAUSE SHE CLAIMS SHE THINKS SHE WAS A WHOLE DIFFERENT TROLL  
CG: SHE THINKS SHE HAS BEENA GOOD MOTHER TO FEFERI THIS WHOLE TIME AND WHEN SHE WAS BROUGHT TO US WE OF COURSE ALL GOT READY FOR A FIGHT AND SHE JUST STOOD THERE CONFUSED AND I THINK SHE LOOKED SCARED UNTIL FEFERI MADE HER LEAVE.  
TS: That's a little t99 9dd.  
CG: YEAH I KNOW AND THAT'S THE THING.  
CG: FEFERI WANTS US ALL TO MEET HER AGAIN WHEN WE'RE ALL READY TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS AND ALTHOUGH I SAID YES I ACTUALLY DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT TO DO  
CG: ALL THE WHAT IFS COME TO MIND AND IT'S FUCKING TERRIFYING  
CG: I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO  
CG: SHOULD WE REALLY MEET UP WITH HER OR SHOULD WE JUST TELL FEFERI TO SEND HER TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PLANET SO SHE'S AS FAR AWAY FROM US AS POSSIBLE?  
TS: That is quite tr9u6ling.  
TS: D9 y9u want us t9 c9me 9ver and 6e there with y9u?  
CG: I DON'T KNOW.  
CG: I DON'T KNOW.  
TS: I think f9r n9w y9u sh9uld c9ncentrate 9n y9ur studies 9kay? Y9ur m9ther and I will talk t9 the 9ther adults and we will m9st likely c9me 9ver.  
TS: Is that alright?  
CG: I  
TS: K9rk9t don't worry we will 6e there for you.  
CG: OKAY.  
TS: We will be there s99n.  
CG: I GUESS I'D FEEL A LITTLE BETTER IF YOU'RE HERE  
TS: Don't worry I won't le9ve you 9g9in.  
CG: PROMISE?  
TS: Promise.  
TS: Just concentr9te on your studies. Everything will 6e 9lright.  
CG: OKAY NIGHT DAD SEE YOU SOON.  
TS: Good night.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling theSignless [TS]

Karkat pushed his husktop away and rested his head on his desk. Just when he thought it was all over and peaceful things just had to blow up in his face again. Was it like the curse of his mutant blood or something? Were the first 6 sweeps of his life living in fear not enough torment? Life pretty much went 'Oh you took a break for a sweep and half that's enough time before it's time to fuck things over again.'

His stomach growled indicating he had been moping in his room alone for long enough and required nutrients so he left his room. On his way to the stairs he passed by Sollux' room and with his door slightly ajar he heard talking.

"My Dad just teckth'ted me thaying he and the reth't of the parent'th are coming. I don't know what to thay back to him. I really don't want him to come and be near that mad woman ever again. What if she hurt'th him again."

"Hey don't worry. If anything happens at all me and time sis will stop her and have everyone abscond to safety. We will take all the precautions to make sure none of that bullshit ever happens again. She doesn't have power over an army anymore. She's alone and we can take her. Our little Empress is going to make sure she's not going to go crazy again. We got this so don't worry kay babe?"

Walking downstairs he entered the living room to find Equius and Nepeta cuddled up on the couch, Zylpha and the Scourge sisters sitting on the floor watching a movie.

"Hey Karkat wanna join us?" Terezi asked.

"Maybe after I find something to eat," he stated before heading into the kitchen and finding Kanaya on her husktop with Rose drinking tea beside her. Karkat just walked in and headed straight for the fridge.

"Oh hello Karkat," Kanaya greeted. He returned it with a grunt of sorts, "So mother is telling me that she is coming over . . ."

"Yeah I just talked to my Dad . . . he feels that everyone else should come too."

"I see . . ."

"Oh dear I hope they don't convince my parents to come. My mother does not do well on planes," Rose opinionated, "Well we are quite fortunate to have such a building to ourselves since it will fit all of us if all our guardians to decide to stay over."

That was right. One Perigree's Eve all the adults had stayed over for the week and everyone was able to fit comfortably in their private dorm thanks to Feferi's design of letting everyone have their own large room. Sharing rooms were no problem at all. It was pretty fun and crazy having everyone together again for the holidays just like back when they were kids. With Dualscar and GHB added to the mix it was pretty interesting. After grabbing a bunch of ingredients for a sandwich he brought them over to the counter and began to construct his late dinner.

"Are you alright Karkat?" Kanaya asked him after a few minutes of silence.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Silence over took them once more for a minute until Eridan walked in with a phone to his ear.

"_Wwhat if she fuckin' kills you again? If it wweren't for Feferi you wwould havve been dead this wwhole time!" _ shouted an all too familiar voice through the other end of Eridan's phone. Eridan held the device away from his face and flinched. Once he saw the kitchen was occupied his face flushed a bit as he left to go find a different empty area.

"Cod Dad I like I said before wwe havve it under control," Eridan responded with irritation. Feferi was on her way to the kitchen and when he saw her he walked faster to get past her and hoped she had not heard any of that. She stood at the door of the kitchen and watched as he ran upstairs to his room.

"Maybe this was a bad idea . . ." Feferi said to no one in particular, "Maybe I should have just stowed her away on a resort island and let her just live there and think whatever she wanted so that she was far away from everyone and not make everyone freak out like now."

"Feferi what's done is done. We're all going to work together to get through this as we have done in the past. Do not fret. Even if your mother does try anything we're all powerful enough now to stop her. She as she is now has no power. Right?"

Feferi looked at Rose with a nervous look, "Technically she doesn't since I'm the Empress now . . ."

"Okay Feferi the truth is we're all scared. Even while we know she's all weird in her think pan there's still the slight possibility that she'll remember and freak at us. This is probably why it's better to have our parents with us for when we meet her again and we'll see what happens from there. If she does try to hurt any of us we'll all protect her. That's what we did three years ago and that's what we'll do now," Karkat stated before digging into his large sandwich. The three girls smiled at him and he frowned, "What?"

"Quite the leader as always," Rose complimented as she walked over to put her cup in the sink.

"Someone has to do it or we'd be a fucking mess wondering what the hell to do all the time."

"Conchestly whatever could we do without you Karcrab," Feferi giggled, "Okay I'll bring my mother over again when we're shore everyone's ready."

"That would be best. We should also tell our guardians the full details of the situation so that they do not assume and attack her instead," Kanaya pondered to herself. From what they had heard from Eridan's conversation, Dualscar was definitely not on the Condesce's side anymore. He in fact may be the first one to attack her before the Signless' group even.

"Hey what's going on? Suddenly my Mom called me and tells us all the adults are coming over what gives?" Vriska suddenly walked in with Zylpha, Terezi, Equius, and Nepeta.

"I too received notification of my Father's arrival."

"Is it beclaws of Feferi's mother being here?"

"I think it's a good idea to have your parents here to judge whether or not this new version of Feferi's mother should stay," Zylpha quickly said when it looked like Vriska was about to make some sort of snarky remark. She looked to her moirail who rolled her eyes at her before crossing her arms.

"They will only being staying long enough to judge our current situation so there shouldn't be a problem."

"Whatever I'm going back to the movie," Vriska dismissed the conversation and went back to the living room with Zylpha following.

"You coming Karkat?" Terezi asked.

"Nah I think I'm just going to try and sleep . . ." Karkat cleaned up the mess he made before saying good night to everyone and heading upstairs. All they could do now was wait and see.

The Cancer didn't actually intend to sleep right away. He was still a bit distraught so he decided to distract himself a bit on the internet in hopes it would make him sleepy. Unfortunately it didn't work and three hours had passed. It was the dead of the night and his room light was probably the only one on. With a sigh he walked over to turn off his room light. Just before he was about to switch it off his room door creaked open.

"Hey you awake?" John's voice whispered through the small opening. Karkat opened his door all the way and startled the boy, "Whoa oh hey. Saw your room light on so I thought maybe I should bring over a movie or something."

Karkat looked at the classic Disney DVD John waved in front of him, "Yeah I was about to just turn off my light and go back to lurking the internet but I guess this sounds better.

"Sweet," John let himself in and quietly closed the door behind him before hopping over to Karkat's TV set. Feferi made sure everyone had their own personal TV and DVD machine for any private movie nights anyone wanted.

John Egbert had not technically reciprocated to his feelings yet but over the past three years they had gotten closer. Karkat didn't push him. He was still unsure. Sure they spent a lot of time in each other's room for movies and appeared to be cuddling or spent time alone together away from the others a few times, but John still wasn't ready. Karkat had already waited since first year of high school so he wasn't about to stop now. Besides he felt that the time may come soon with how John was getting so comfortable around him. Once the TV was on and the movie started Karkat turned off the lights and sat on the couch with John. The two sat close with a blanket over them. He really hoped John would make a decision soon though. He may have been a bit too generous with his wait time.

* * *

Karkat stirred once his alarm rang. Rubbing his eyes and yawning he found that he had fallen asleep on the couch. Upon further inspection it appeared John had fallen asleep on him. Karkat was sprawled over the couch facing the ceiling while John was sprawled out on top of him. The troll let the alarm ring as he watched the sleeping human's face, that stupid adorable face, until the boy began to stir as well. John just casually sat up as if it was no big deal and rubbed his eyes.

"Morn'?" John let out a sleepy greeting/question.

"Yeah it's morning. Time for our first day of classes," Karkat got up and stretched before walking over to turn his alarm off.

"So uh, do you know when our parents are going to arrive?" John asked as he fiddled with the blanket still draped on him.

"Our?"

"Yeah I got a message saying my Dad is coming too. Probably doesn't want us to go off on our own doing something crazy again like last time."

"Right . . ."

"Karkat are you okay? You sort of um . . . had a nightmare when I was about to go back to my own room last night so uh I stayed."

"Oh . . . sorry about that. I don't remember it at all . . ." the troll was surprised. Sure he did have a few nightmares now and then of three years ago but whenever he was with John they never came. Did the return of that woman spook him that much?

"I know I'm not Gamzee but if you ever need to talk about it I'm all ears," John offered.

"There's nothing to talk about when we all know we're feeling the same way about this entire situation. Let's just get to school before we're late."

"But Karkat-"

"Look I understand you're concerned about me like any old normal _friend_ would do, but there really is nothing to talk about so lay off alright John," Karkat left the room and did a mental slap to the face as he did. He always noticed he said the word 'friend' differently around John since his confession and he hated himself for doing it. He didn't want to guilt trip the boy into it. Sometimes he just wondered if he should have just stayed away from the boy for the rest of his life like he had always wanted to do. Unfortunately the human like to stick to him like glue with the rest and no one else was complaining so there wasn't much he could do.

What a great start to the new school year.

* * *

Yeah I'm taking the Dancestor quirks for the Ancestors/parents.  
Going to be taking the Dancestor names for when the parents address each other but it doesn't mean I'm making Kankri = Signless. Their personalities are completely different in my view and I'm going to keep them the same like how I had them for the first part of this series.


	4. NOTE

I apologize for the unannounced hiatus. I'm going to make it official now.

This story is unfortunately on hiatus for an indefinite amount of time.

At the moment I have a terrible writer's block for this story. I have the story somewhat planned out on how it goes but I haven't figured out how to process it nicely into a story format.

But hiatus does not mean I am giving up on this story entirely. I do want to get back to it and I will but I'm just not sure when.

I have also picked up a nasty habit of starting new AUs before finishing old ones so I only have myself to blame.

I am truly sorry for this outcome.

Thank you for following so far and being patient with me up till now.

If you have any further questions that you wish for me to answer then please direct them over to my tumblr. There is an anonymous option for those who do not have an account or for those who are shy. Feel free to leave any questions or comments at obsessedstuck dot tumblr dot com. The link can also be found on my profile page.


End file.
